I Hate Love, I Love Hate
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: Fitz never cared for love, he never cared for women, or anybodies feelings in general, that is...until he spent the day with his new neighbor.  Fitz/OC


A/N: This is a story about Fitz, or to be exact Mark Fitzgerald, but I like using the shorter name better, so he will be known as Fitz, duh, but his mom will be calling him Mark. This story was suggested by a fan, **_Mistakeswithapurpose _**so I decided to finally post it! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, I own my story, and my character, Adelaide.

A/N 2: Fitz is paired with an OC

Random Note: This is a one shot, but if you would like to give me more suggestions, let me know and I'll see what I can do to please all you peeps! Oh and my character is a real bitchy person, so if you don't like what goes on in this story, don't leave me a review saying what happened, cause I already know what happened since I typed it, duh.

* * *

I Hate Love, I Love Hate

Summary: Fitz never cared for love, he never cared for women, or anybodies feelings in general, that is...until he spent the day with his new neighbor.

* * *

"BRIIIIIING!"

The bell rang signaling that school is finally over. Fitz walked out of class, and he quickly threw all his books into his locker. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, walking out the doors of the school. He watched as his friends started to tease Adam, screaming and calling him a freak. As much as he wanted to join them, he just walked by them, not really caring much anymore about the transgendered male.

"Hey Fitz! Where are you going!" Owen shouted, running up to him.

"Home." He responded.

"Why, you should hang out with the guys today." Owen said, pointing back at the small group of people.

"I have better things to do." Fitz responded, as he continued to walk in the direction of his house.

"Fine, loser." Owen walked back and Fitz rolled his eyes.

.

It had taken a good while before he finally got home. Curiousity gleemed in his eyes when he noticed a moving van next to his house, and a bunch of people had been dragging furniture and other items into the house. As he fished into his pockets trying to find his house keys, Fitz couldn't help but notice a small girl, struggling to pick up a box, and he smirked slightly when he watched her lift it up, and all the stuff spilled through the bottom.

She started to scream and curse at the top of her lungs, and Fitz just shook his head, and walked inside.

"Oh, Mark you're home." His mom greeted him and he muttered something under his breath, and walked back to his room. He tossed his bag in the corner of his room, and immediately sat down behind the computer. He opened his window, and once again, caught sight of the small girl. She was sitting on the porch drinking some water, and, since he is a guy, he started to check her out. She had long tan legs, and a very beautiful face. She has long raven hair, that flows down her back, and ends at her waist, and has choppy layers, and her bangs hang above her aqua blue eyes.

"She's cute isn't she?" Fitz turned around to find his mother in his room, he sighed and said, "Haven't you heard of knocking?" His mother placed her hands on her hips, and she tapped her foot on the floor.

"What? This is my room, not yours." Fitz turned around and started to search things on the web.

"Well anyway. I told our new neighbors that you would be willing to help them unload some stuff off the moving van. So make yourself useful and go help." His mom exited his room, and Fitz let out a loud groan. He quickly changed into a pair of basketball shorts, and a sleevless gray shirt. He walked out the front door, and headed to the next house.

"Oh, are you-

"Yes, where does everything go?" He asked, picking up a small couch.

"Well, this goes up into Adelaide's room. She'll show you up there." The lady, who Fitz figured to be Adelaide's mother, said. Fitz looked over at the small girl standing next to him and he followed her into the house, and his eyes glued to her butt.

"I'll slap you if you continue to stare at my butt." Adelaide swiftly turned around, and he pointed her finger at his face. Fitz pulled his head back and he laughed sarcastically. She pouted, and continued to lead him to her room, which happened to be the one in the very back of the house. Fitz laid the small couch where she pointed, which was next to her bed. He looked around her room, and she cleared her throat.

"My stuff isn't going to be brought in here by itself."

Fitz growled at her cocky little attitude, and he blazed by her, getting seriously annoyed at how she is acting with him.

"Don't get mad at me." Adelaide smirked, poking his back.

Fitz turned around, and glared down at her. She looked back up at him and couldn't help but stare into his light blue eyes, and he stared back into the unbelievably brightest blue eyes that he has ever seen. She cleared her throat, and walked around him. Fitz sighed, and he followed after her.

"What else do I need to bring back to your room?"

"Hm, so eager to be in my room huh?" Adelaide teased. Fitz's lip twitched and he said, "If you continue to be a little bitch about everything, I'll leave." He watched as her mouth fell open in shock to what he just called her. She stomped her foot, and said, "How dare you!"

"What no smart remark?" Fitz asked. Adelaide rolled her eyes, and she walked into the moving van, and pushed a small night stand towards the opened door.

"This goes in my room." She said.

Fitz pulled the night stand towards him, and he carried it to her room. Adelaide walked behind him and she smirked softly. He slightly turned his head back and eyed her, and she quickly switched her glance back towards the wall, or something else just to keep her eyes off him. Fitz smirked, and once they reached her room, he set down the night stand on the other side of her bed, away from the small couch. Adelaide sat on the bed, and she sighed heavily. Fitz sat on the couch, and he looked up at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Water would be good right now." Fitz said.

"Oh, okay." Adelaide walked out of her room, and she headed to the kitchen. She grabbed a glass, and put some ice into the cup, and filled it up with water. Adelaide walked back to her room, and she handed Fitz the glass. He took it, and quickly downed the water. Fitz handed her the glass back and she placed it on the dresser next to him. There was an awkward silence between them, and Adelaide started to tap her hands on her thighs.

"So what's so great about this place?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Are there any hot spots, that the kids go to?" Adelaide asked, clarifying her question. Fitz blinked a few times and he said, "There is Above the Dot, kind of a club thing."

"Oh cool." Adelaide smiled big, as if she were dropping a hint.

"What?" Fitz asked.

"Well, since I made you carry stuff into my room, I might as well take you out?" Adelaide said.

"Correction candy pants, my mom made me carry things into your room." Fitz got up and he stretched. Adelaide looked up at him with curious blue eyes and she pressed her lips into a thin line.

"We should still hang out though." She continued to pester him.

"If you want to hang out, then fine." Fitz walked by her and she followed him. Fitz exited her house, and walked back to his. He opened the front door, and walked to his room to take a shower.

.

"Where did that nice young man go?" Adelaide's mother asked.

"He went home, he's taking me out." Adelaide smiled and she walked back into her room, and she pulled the suitcase out from under her bed, and she grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a black halter top that shows a little bit of her stomach. She took a quick shower, and stepped out with a towel wrapped around her body and her hair. Adelaide let the towel drop and she pulled her clothes on, leaving the towel wrapped in her hair. Adelaide applied her make up and let the towel fall, and she let it air dry, but she blow dried her bangs, and flat iron them.

Adelaide grabbed a pair of black heels, and she walked downstairs, and sat in her living room, and waited for Fitz.

.

Fitz walked out of his room with his hair dripping wet, and he walked into the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" His mom asked, noticing that he is dressed up; he is wearing a pair of black baggy jeans and a short sleeve navy blue t-shirt.

"Out." Fitz responded.

"With?"

"Adelaide."

"Oh, you decided to take her out." His mom smiled, and he shrugged his shoulders saying, "She suggested so, I complied." Fitz walked back to his room, and he grabbed his black and white jacket, and he pulled it on. Fitz grabbed ten dollars, and he walked back outside to Adelaide's house, it was getting a little dark outside, which is good because it's much cooler than it was before. Fitz walked inside her house, and he looked around for Adelaide. She walked out of the living room, and she cleared her throat. Fitz turned around and eyed Adelaide. She blushed and bowed her head, hiding the tint on her cheeks.

"What are you staring at?" She muttered.

"Nothing. Let's go, and I'm not paying your way in, so you better have some money." Fitz said. Adelaide glared at him and she walked to the kitchen. She grabbed the jar under the sink and she pulled out a twenty dollar bill.

"Will a twenty be okay?" She asked.

"Yeah it's fine." Fitz responded. They walked outside, and Adelaide waved her mother off, and she followed Fitz towards The Dot.

"Do you not have a car?" She asked.

"You just don't know how to keep your mouth shut do you?" Fitz turned around and glared at her, causing her to stumble on to him. She looked up at him and said, "You have a habit of being a dick!" Fitz watched her walk around him and she started to head down the road.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Away from you." She responded. Fitz walked after her, and he softly grabbed her wrist, and turned her around.

"Hey!" She shrieked, and she looked up at him with confused blue eyes. Fitz held her in place, and he said, "Don't ever turn your back on me." She looked at him, frightened, and quickly nodded her head. Fitz let go of her wrist, and they continued to walk towards The Dot, in silence. It was really awkward for Adelaide, because she didn't know Fitz and he had already scared her. She wanted to turn around and go home, but something inside her mind told her not to.

Fitz stopped abruptly, causing Adelaide to crash into his back, and she growled.

"What now?" She almost screamed.

Fitz turned around and he stared at her face saying, "I'm sorry about before." Adelaide cocked her head to the side, and she smiled faintly.

"Don't worry about it."

"Okay, we're here by the way." Fitz said. Adelaide nodded, and she followed him towards the dark alli, and she sighed mentally when she noticed that there were stairs. Fitz walked up the stairs, followed by Adelaide.

"Ten dollars please." The man at the door asked. Adelaide reached into her pocket and she grabbed her twenty, and chewed on her bottom lip. Fitz handed the man his money, and he walked inside.

"I only have a twenty." Adelaide said.

"It's okay." The man grabbed her money and he pulled a ten out of his pocket, and handed it to her. She smiled and took it from him. Adelaide walked into the small club, and she looked around, kind of dissapointed.

"This is it?" She asked, putting her hand on her hip.

"Look little girl. You need to quit complaining, or I'll leave you here." Fitz said. Adelaide growled, and she walked by him and headed towards the booths in the back. Fitz uncontrollably followed her, and he sat down next to her. Adelaide moved over a bit and she crossed her arms across her chest. Fitz viciously scratched the back of his head, getting frustrated with this girl.

"Let's dance?" She asked.

"I don't dance."

"Then why did you take me here?" Adelaide questioned, looking over at him, her arms still crossed over her chest. Fitz turned to her after he put his arm over the booth. Adelaide looked at him with her bright blue eyes and she raised her eyebrows in question.

"Maybe I just needed a reason to get out of your house, plus you dropped a hint in wanting to come here." Fitz said in a low voice, which caused chills to run up and down Adelaide's spine. Being really close to his face, Adelaide couldn't help but think that he was really cute, even though he has the biggest, cocky attitude ever.

"Let's dance." She said, getting up.

"..." Fitz rolled his eyes and he followed her to the dance floor.

Adelaide started to sway her hips to the music, and Fitz somehow followed. With his 24/7 bullying, and his cocky attitude, nobody seemed to realize that he is such a good dancer, not even he knew. Adelaide pressed her back against his chest and she swayed her hips against his groin, while he placed his hands on her hips, keeping a firm grip on her. Adelaide turned around and she wrapped her arms around his neck, and Fitz pulled her body closer to his. Adelaide smirked softly, and she started to grind her hips against his.

They continued to dance that way until the song ended, and Adelaide and Fitz walked back to the booths.

"Ah, that was fun." She smiled, fanning herself with her hand.

"Sure." Fitz said.

"Don't lie, you know you enjoyed it." Adelaide smirked at him, after she playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Whatever. It's kind of boring." Fitz said.

"Well, we can go back to your place if you want?" Adelaide said.

Fitz looked over at her and he said, "So, not only you complain about guys taking you out to places you don't find 'well put together', you invite yourself to their place too?" He smiled watching her face change from happy to pissed.

"You know you're a real dick!" Adelaide got up and she walked towards the exit. She stormed downstairs, and didn't seem to pay any attention hearing someone behind her. Adelaide squeaked when her back was pushed up against the brick wall under the stairs. Her blue eyes finally realized that it was Fitz holding her against the wall. She struggled and he only pinned her wrists up.

"I don't like your cocky little attitude." Fitz said against her ear, making her sigh.

"Well if you don't like it, why do you continue coming after me?" Adelaide questioned. Fitz smirked and he said, "Maybe because you're too damn cute." Adelaide blushed and she pulled on her wrists, and he let go. She brushed the dirt off her back and she started to walk, but Fitz grabbed her wrist again.

"What the hell is-

She was cut off with his lips crashing down on hers. Adelaide stood with her eyes wide, but she soon gave in and parted her lips when Fitz chewed hard on her bottom lip. He was rewarded with a small moan in her throat as he gripped a fist full of her hair in his hand. Adelaide placed her hands around his neck and she tilted her head to the side, getting a better lip lock with him.

Fitz gripped her hair harder and she moaned again. Fitz started to walk back towards the end of the ally where they were more hidden from the light.

Adelaide was pushed up against the wall and Fitz started to attack her neck with small kisses and bites. Adelaide placed her hands on his shoulders, and she yelped when her top was pulled off, setting around her waist. Adelaide's teeth bit down on her bottom lip when Fitz firmly grabbed her breasts and kneaded them.

"Ohh..." She whimpered when his teeth latched onto her nipple while his hand squeezed her other breast. He was really rough with her, but Adelaide didn't seem to mind it. She also didn't seem to stop him when he started to unbutton her tight jeans, and pull them down, leaving herself half naked in a dark, wet ally. Fitz squated down, and he placed her legs on his shoulders, and he pulled her black lace panties to the side.

"So wet." He smirked when he could see her fluids running down her thighs. Fitz leaned up and he teased her clit by slowly running his tongue back and forth over it.

Adelaide moaned and she gripped the back of his head, and pushed him towards her crotch. His tongue slowly entered her wet opening and Adelaide cried out, biting on her finger refraining to moan so loud. Fitz grabbed her ass, and he sucked hard on her clit, causing the grip on the back of his head to tighten in her hold.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?" She moaned, as he put her legs down, and he slowly unzipped his pants. Adelaide watched as he pulled them down along with his boxers, enough to free his cock. Fitz gripped her thighs, and he wrapped them around his waist.

Adelaide moaned loud when he rubbed his cock against her entrance.

"Do it already." She said. Adelaide cried out when his cock slowly pushed inside her tight opening, and he groaned, enjoying the feeling of how tight she is around him. Adelaide pulled her legs towards them, and this cause his cock to push deeper inside her.

Adelaide moaned and he started to roughly pound his hips into hers. Fitz attacked her neck once again, and his hands cradled against her breasts and his thumbs and index fingers worked on her nipples, occassionally switching from pinching to pulling.

Adelaide moaned loud, and she leaned up to place kisses on his neck, and her tongue grazed over the jugular. Fitz groaned and his thrusts increased faster and harder, causing Adelaide to bite down on her bottom lip, breaking the skin as her back made contact with the brick wall, cutting her skin.

She felt the place in her abdomen coil, and she knew she'd come soon. With a strangled cry, Adelaide's back arched and she came long and hard. Fitz growled loud, and he pulled out of her and his cum spilled onto the ground next to her feet. Adelaide smirked and she leaned up and kissed him on the mouth, while she pulled her shirt on as well as her pants and panties, and he pulled his pants and boxers up.

"So, still want to come back to my place?"

"Nope, I've done my job here."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" He asked, grabbing her wrist.

"You need to stop doing that!" Adelaide shouted.

"Or what?" Fitz questioned, his face was inches in front of hers.

"...nothing." Adelaide muttered.

"That's what I thought." He said, crushing his lips over hers.

[End]

* * *

Hmmm...what do you think? I don't think it's as great as I had it planned in my head. -small frown- But I shall say that this story is dedicated to Mistakeswithapurpose, since this lovely person suggested I post a story on Fitz, and his sexy evilness. Since it seems like a cliffy, I might -hint hint- MIGHT post a sequal, but I don't think I will since this story was asked to be a one shot, but since I'm awesome I might post a sequal. So, if you guys want to make me some more suggestions, feel free to do so! Oh and I would just like to say that I have another Eclare story being worked on! I'm pretty sure you're going to like it! So leaves meh a review!

In other words...

See you soon!

MewIchigo24

Aishiteru!

Arigato for those who read and reviewed!

Sayonara -waves-


End file.
